The love of Pan
by Ryoko3600
Summary: Pan falls in love with a certain purple haired, blue eyed boy......
1. Default Chapter

The love of Pan  
  
Rated R  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me. (Cries).......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day started out fine in Gohan's house. The sun was out and the birds were chirping happily. But what Gohan and Videl didn't know was that Pan had had a rough night. Pan lied in her queen sized bed staring up at the wall thinking of her purple haired angel. She couldn't sleep at night because all she thought about was him. Pan sighed, " How will I tell him, can I tell him? But what if he doesn't fell the same way. I would die of embarrassment. I can't tell him." Pan thought I wonder how it would feel like to touch his soft skin and kiss those luscious lips. But she lost her train of thought as a head pepped into her room. Pan sated plainly " who is it?" The door creaked open as her Mother had stepped in. Videl said sweetly " breakfast is ready honey". Pan then groggily got out of bed as videl made her way down stairs. Pan stretched out and jumped into a hot shower. When she was heading down stairs she heard the phone ring and sprinted to the phone. (Bra) "Hi can I speak to panny". Pan was now angry how could her best friend call he Panny of all the nicknames in the world. Pan growled " Its not panny god".  
  
(Bra) "Oh sorry Pan. So what are you doing?" (pan) "Well nothing much, Why?" (Bra) " Well I was hoping you could come over to my house and you know chill out" (pan) " ok Ill be there in like 20 minutes Bye" (bra) "bye". Pan shoved her breakfast down her throat and kissed her parent's good-bye. (Review if you want me to continue Please.) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of Pan  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Rated R for lemon later on  
  
Pan was flying through the sky high enough so they wouldn't spot her. She landed in the front lawn and walked up to the door. As she reached out for the doorknob her dream boy opened it. She blushed furiously but tried to hide it by looking away. Trunks was confused but said hi and invited her in any way. When Pan walked in she asked for bra and ran up to bra's room. At fist she didn't open just in case. So pan casually knocked twice. Bra opened the door and gave her friend a big hug. Bra then showed pan into her new room. It was painted a rare shade of blue about the same color as bra's eyes. Pan took a seat on bras bed and waited for bra to begin talking. Bra then gave a shy smile and sat next to bra. Bra whispered, " I need to tell you a big secret. But promise me you wont beat the crap out of me or laugh ok?" Pan promised and stared intently at her best friend. Bra continued, " Well I ..Kind of .have. A little crush.. On your. .Uncle.." A few moments of silence passed as pan tried to take this in calmly. But her mind couldn't let her believe so she asked " What?" Bra repeated slowly " I love your.Uncle". Pan then made a huge outburst " GOTEN?" Bra stated " Not so loud god". Pan accepted this and cheered " Really great maybe I can hook you up?" Bra almost screamed " hell no for gods sakes I said it was a secret". Pan hugged bra and whispered in her ear " It will be all right don't worry about he probably feels the same way". Bra softly cried in her friend's shirt.   
  
An hour later pan had had an idea " Maybe we can rent a movie and have a sleep over?"  
  
Pan said, "Lets go get a movie come on". Bra sighed, " Not right now maybe you should hang out with trunks. I need some time alone." Pan agreed and walked out of bra's room quietly. As she walked down the hall way and bumped into trunks. Pan was speechless but Trunks didn't seem to notice. Trunks stated, " I heard someone crying in bra's room is everything alright?" Pan let out but a whisper that no human could possibly comprehend "Every things ok but Bra wants some time alone". Since trunks is a sayain he heard her loud and clear. Trunks asked shyly " Well want to hang out or catch a movie?" Pan thought about her answer for a minute and settled with hanging in the house just in case bra needed some comfort.  
  
(Review if you like or want me to continue) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of Pan  
  
Rated R for lemon later on  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Pan walked down the stairs she noticed Trunks was staring at her the entire time. They walked into the living room and Trunks asked her " What do you want to watch?" (Pan) "Well maybe we can watch Inuyasha if it's ok with you?" pan stated shyly. Trunks agreed and changed the channel to cartoon network. Pan and Trunks sat together on the loveseat.   
  
An hour passed and Pan fell asleep on Trunk's lap. Trunks panicked no knowing what to do. (Trunks thoughts) ~ she looks so beautiful and peaceful, My Panny...Wow where did that come from. I better get her to bed soon before I do something crazy~ Trunks picked Pan up and cradled her like a baby. As he walked down the hall way he peeked into bra's room. He saw her sprawled all over her bed sleeping. He then walked off not knowing where to put Pan. So he decided to put pan in his room. When he entered his room he tucked pan in on one side of the bed. Trunks striped down to nothing but boxers. He slide into the cozy bed and they went to sleep peacefully.  
  
Pan woke up to a warm ball snuggled up against her. At first she thought it was the covers. But once she opened her eyes she found out otherwise. Trunks was cuddled up against her with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Pan stiffened and tried to wiggle out but his grip was too tight. Pan then thought the unthinkable ~ Maybe we did it, but I didn't even tell him how she felt~ Pan then heard Trunks stir and quickly pretended to be asleep.   
  
Trunks woke up and found a sleeping beauty beside him. He snuggled closer and pulled her into his warmth. Pan was shocked but remained silent. He griped her tightly and cuddled his face into her neck. He then lightly kissed the base of her neck. Pan was now flushed with all these weird feelings swarming inside her. (Pans thoughts) ~ Oh my God, Its like heaven when I fell those soft lips on my skin. I need to tell him that I love him. I want him now. ~ Pan opened her eyes and said "Trunks I need to tell you something".  
  
Trunks was shocked and embarrassed (Trunks thoughts)~ Oh crap I made a fool of myself I should have checked If she was asleep first. Now I need to tell her how I feel~ Trunks quickly pulled away from pan afraid she might be mad. Pan repeated " Trunks are you listening I need to tell you something?". Trunks said nervously " Oh yea I'm all ears". Pan started " Well I have kind of liked you ever since I was 13 but now that I'm older I think I actually love you".   
  
( Pan is 21 and trunks is 28) Trunks shivered for a moment thinking this was all a dream. Pan broke the silence by asking " I was wondering if you felt the same way?".  
  
( Review If you want me to continue) 


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of Pan  
  
Rated R for lemon warning  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trunks hesitated to answer but knew he had to speak " Pan I have liked you for a while too". Pan smiled and Trunks continued, " When I grew older I thought I loved you but you were so much younger than me". Pan's angelic smile quickly faded into a frown. Trunks went on " But every time I you my heart would skip a beat and my palms would get all sweaty. That's when I knew I really loved you and that age didn't matter anymore." Pan hugged him tightly like he was going to disappear. Trunks smiled and pulled away. He then moved in and stole a light kiss. But when he was ready to pull away pan grabbed his neck and made the kiss deeper, longer and more passionate. She then started to leave butterfly kisses on his chest. Trunks was unbuttoning pan's shirt and was found with a challenge her bra. Trunks looked at pan for approval and all she did was node. Trunks jumped on top of pan and undid her bra. Pans breasts were perfectly round with pink areoles. Trunks quickly tackled pans breasts. He suckled them hungrily and playfully bit them. Pans body shivered with excitement. Trunks then used his hand to softly caress her other already hard nipple.  
  
After a few minutes of teasing trunks started to move lower. Trunks licked her tummy and caressed her belly button. He took of pans pajama pants with on fluid motion. Trunks was face to face with pans pink silky panties. Pan kissed him to give him a little more confidence and he continued. Trunks slowly pulled down pans panties and all he saw was a bush of lovely black curls. Trunks looked up to see his raven-haired goddess and continued his teasing. He lowered his head and opened her heated folds. Trunks found her nub and began to rub in a circular motion. Pan began to moan softly unable to control herself. Trunks took it to the next step and slowly pushed his index finger into her core. Inside she was tight but began to loosen up as he let pan adjust. Pan was breathing heavily and was near exploding. Trunks then added another finger to the group, pushing harder and faster. He went as deep as his fingers could go. Just when pan was about to climax trunks pulled out. Pan gave a protesting growl, but she was rewarded with a tongue kiss.  
  
Trunks asked her " Are you sure you want to go along with this?" Pan panted out " Hell yeah". Trunks smirked and separated pans legs. He positioned his throbbing member to her core. Trunks slide into pan slowly and meet up with her hymen. Trunks choked out " This may hurt panny".   
  
Pan held on to the sheets and was ready for any thing. Trunks pulled out and slammed into her. Pan almost screeched but was blocked by trunks mouth. He continued and slowly moved back and forth into her. Until pan screamed " Faster, harder trunks please." Trunks took the hint and slammed into her going deeper and deeper every time. Trunks gave one more slam and his seed filled her. Pan screamed " Oh god TRUNKS!!!" and Trunks screamed her name also in unison. Trunks fell down next to pan and pulled out of her. Pan kissed him on the head and cuddled up into him. Both satisfied they exchanged I love you's and fell asleep peacefully. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Love of Pan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sorry I took so long to update people I had tests to study for.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Bra woke up with the sun in her eyes and got up to stretch. Her face was stained with tears from the day before. So bra ran a warm shower and jumped in. As she was bathing she remembered that pan was here. (Bras thoughts)~ I wonder where pan slept or maybe she went home. Ill ask trunks later~ Bra walked out of the bathroom with a small towel that barely covered anything and got dressed. Bra was wearing a green tube top and a skirt to match it was perfect. Bra then went down the hallway and Knocked on Trunks door. No one answered but bra didn't care and peeked in.   
  
Bra was amazed at what she saw (Bras thoughts) ~ Oh my god I should have seen this coming~ All she saw was a cute couple cuddled up together. She cheered for them and went to make breakfast.  
  
Pan woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She turned to her side and suddenly remembered everything that happened. Pan blushed and began to fantasies about that being part of their daily activities. Pan lightly kissed Trunks on the forehead and headed to the shower. She turned the water on and turned the knob to hot. She walked into the shower and began to scrub down when a certain some one barged in. Trunks went into the shower with a smirk. Pan had no idea what he was up to. Trunks pushed pan gently into the wall of the shower and began to kiss her. It was the battle of the tongues. Trunks began to rub his hands on her lovely curves. He rubbed his knee up the insides of her thighs. Without permission or knowing he just slide his member into her. He began pounding her into the wall with each thrust. Trunks went into her harder and deeper.   
  
Pan thought this was a dream. Trunks put his hands on the walls for support. Pan wrapped her legs around trunks waist to allow him to go deeper into her. He gave one last powerful thrust and slammed into her. Trunks and pan both climaxed. Their screams weren't heard because of the running water. When they came out of the shower pan gave Trunks a sly smirk and seductively stated " I'll get you next time for that". Trunks laughed but remembered bra was in the house.  
  
( Review Please ) 


	6. Seduction

#The Love of Pan  
  
Continued:  
  
Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me  
  
Lemon Warning  
  
" You need help dressing panny?". "No thank you Trunks! I think I can handle that. Oh Shit! I have no clothes!" Pan practically screamed. " Don't worry you can borrow some of my clothes. " Trunks handed her an X-tra large shirt an Trunk's smallest jeans. " Could you turn around for a sec?" "Why? I've seen you naked before." Pan blushed at the memory. "That was different". "Pan you shouldn't be so shy around me." Trunks turned around anyway because he understood how she felt. " Thanks Trunks! But, you can turn around now."  
  
" Even in those clothes you still look hot." Pan was blushing crazily. " Just shut up. " What? I can't compliment you anymore?". "Lets just get down stairs. I'm hungry".   
  
They headed down stairs to find Bra in the kitchen waiting for them with a suspicious smile. No it was more like an evil grin. " Hey you guys!! May I ask what took you so long?" Bra stated with a trademark Vegeta smirk. Pan fidgeted while Trunks began to answer nervously. " We stayed up late watching movies. May I ask what you were doing up so early?". " I went to bed early and wanted to surprise you guys with breakfast." Pan quickly changed the subject. " So lets eat then." Trunks mentally thanked the heaven's that they weren't caught. The three ate breakfast silently. That is until Bra broke the silence with her cheerful voice. " Hey you guys want to go to the mall?". They both said no. Bra pouted but recovered quickly at the idea of meeting Goten at the mall. Both Trunks an Pan were interested in other things.~wink wink~. In about 10 minutes the kitchen was clean and Bra was out of sight.   
  
They looked at each other with secret grins. Now the fun would begin. It was pans turn to seduce Trunks. She led him to his room an as soon as she opened the door she pushed him on the bed. " It's my turn Trunksy and I'm gonna ride you out." Just by those words Trunks was instantly hard. She climbed on top of him with her core on tope of his member. Even through the clothing she could feel the heat radiating off him. She kissed him passionately and bit his lip. She pulled his shirt off an began licking him slowly.  
  
Her tongue left wet trails across his body. Trunks was withering beneath her an Pan enjoyed the power she had over him. She went lower and began to lick the inside of his upper thigh. Each time she came closer to his member Trunks would groan. He even begged her to help him find release. But Pan didn't listen and continued to torture him. She then licked the tip of his shaft. That's when he lost control. He stripped her an put her on her hands and knees. This was a huge turn on for pan. He pushed his knee between her legs and spread them. There was no protest from Pan. He then grabbed her waist and slammed into her. Pan instantly moaned his name. Trunks then began to pump into her more quickly with every thrust. Trunks grabbed her breast an went into her deeper then before. Pan grew weak and her legs spread wider.  
  
She couldn't hold herself up. Trunks gained more access an slammed into her as deep as he could. He then got out of her fully and slammed back in full force. They screamed their release in unison and layed on top of each other satisfied. 


End file.
